


I'll tell you I love you one last time

by pagesandletters



Series: One last time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean have been dating for awhile, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is clueless, Dean isn't used to Castiel declaring his love, I'm so sorry, If you don't like violence or blood I wouldn't touch this fic, M/M, Nothing is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, POV Castiel, Post-Season/Series 11, Set far in the future, Trying so hard not to spoil it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagesandletters/pseuds/pagesandletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls Cas to check up on his case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll tell you I love you one last time

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd, any and all mistakes are mine.

Cas groans quietly, the angel blade that was piercing his stomach held in place by his bloody hand. He knew that if he removed the angel blade, he would die quicker because of the blood loss coming from his vessel. As it was, he had already lost so much blood that a pool was starting to form beneath him.  'If only I hadn't weakened my grace fighting their leader.' Cas thought despairingly.

He knew he shouldn't have gone alone, especially since he was dealing with an angel, but Sam and Dean had finally defeated the darkness. They had their mother with them, Dean was happier than ever, so Cas decided to attempt the case by himself and lied to the Winchesters. He told them it was a werewolf case, a milk run for an angel. They let him go, no questions asked, and here he was. He had managed to do the real case though, and everybody that had been captured had escaped from the rogue angel. But he hadn't been expecting the angel's allies to ambush him while he was healing in an abandoned building and try to kill him.

He had managed to fend them off at first, he had even killed a few. But in the end there were too many of them to tackle by himself. He ended up getting stabbed but didn't die immediately. They decided to leave him with the sword stuck in his stomach, knowing that he wouldn't be able to heal such a large wound with his grace already weak from killing their leader a few hours ago. 

They had left Cas like this ten minutes ago, although it felt like it had been years to Cas. Cas had already accepted he was going to die, but he clung onto life for some reason. 

Cas felt his phone vibrate in his trusty trench coat's pocket. Using his free hand, he managed to fish his cellphone out and looked to see who was calling him.

_Incoming call from Dean Winchester._

Cas sighed sadly. He heart felt like it was being crushed when he realized he would never get to kiss Dean again. He would never get to hold him when everything became too much, never get to laugh at his jokes, never get to see him, never get to have a family, never get to do anything with the love of his life, Dean, again. Cas' eyes filled with tears at the thoughts but he held them back. He steeled himself before answering the call with, "Hello Dean." 

"Heya Cas, how's that werewolf case going?" 

Cas smiled ruefully to himself before saying nonchalantly, "Taken care of. It was as easy as making a pie." 

"Well then why've you been gone so long if it was that easy?" Dean teased. 

Cas closed his eyes and said, "Well, I can't really waltz into town and leave after killing someone in the same day. I had to make it seem like I was human."

Dean laughed at that, making Cas smile faintly. At least he could hear Dean's voice and laugh one more time before he died. "Don't ever change angel."

It was getting harder every passing moment for Cas to hold on. "As you wish." 

"Don't princess bride me!" Dean laughed. "But damn, Metatron really did put every reference he knew into your noggin didn't he?" 

"He did indeed although I thought you already knew this." Cas' faint smile fell. He would never get to direct a reference he finally understood towards Dean again. He pauses a moment before saying, "Dean?" 

"Yes Cas?"

"You know I'll always love you, right?" The silence is deafening and Cas bites his lips, tears threatening to spill. He doesn't know if he can hold on until the call ends. 

Dean sighs softly before replying, "I know, Cas. And I'll always love you too." Cas smiles weakly at the reassurance and hears a muffled voice talking to Dean in the background.

"Hey Cas, I gotta go. There's a possible vamp case in Oklahoma, so I'll see you after I get back okay?" Cas' tears finally slip down his face as he chokes out, "Of course Dean. I'll see you soon. Remember that I'll always love you." Cas hangs up the phone before Dean can respond and sets it down next to him.

Cas closes his eyes as the pain starts to become overwhelming. His body thrums faintly with the power of his dying grace. He yells in pain as his grace finally starts collapsing in his beaten body. 

He knew light was pouring from him, but he didn't see anything. All he knew was pain so profound he could barely think. Despite this pain, his dying thought was that at least Dean knew he loved him.

He gives one final scream before he collapses, leaving behind a broken vessel and the burning imprint of his once magnificent wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry;-; I hate hurting Cas because he's my baby, but I had too. Also the angel blades in the fic don't kill immediately unless the angel is stabbed in the heart, neck, or brain because of reasons. Any comments, kudos, or bookmarks are appreciated <3


End file.
